Winnie The Pooh And My Spiritual Therapy Animal Friends
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Winnie The Pooh after losing Christopher Robin, he really didn't know what to do at all. But when some new friends come, he now knows that sometimes it's good to have friends around.
1. Intro

Spirit

Intro:

Now for this story, well it all came from the idea while I was working on "Daniel Tiger Has Autism."

You see I always thought that after they helped Daniel Tiger, I thought that was it but surprisingly it turns out there was a certain bear that needed help.

That bear was Winnie The Pooh and honestly I really couldn't believe it at all because I thought they help more characters back then.

But and this is true: they did help other characters whenever me and them needed a break.

Oh and in case you were wondering, this takes place right before they help Daniel Tiger.

So yeah it turns out that Winnie The Pooh was the first one and it goes to show that sometimes it's good to always to help someone who's been through a lot.


	2. Chapter 1

How Pooh Ran Away

For Winnie The Pooh, he was well just an ordinary stuffed bear.

He lived in the Hundred Acre Woods and had many friends from Piglet to Tigger to even his most loyal friend of all Christopher Robin.

Now he thought that everything was doing just fine but however all that would change and not in a good way.

It all began when the others were enjoying a nice and peaceful day.

As for Pooh, well he was with Christopher Robin and they were doing just fine.

But however he had to tell him that unfortunately he would be gone to go to school.

"Pooh do you mind if I talk to you?" Christopher Robin asked

"Well of course." Pooh then replied

"See I have to go to school and I don't think i'll be able to see you or the others again." Christopher Robin then said

"Oh will I be able to see you again?" Pooh then asked

"I'll make sure to have time for you." Christopher Robin then said

"I'm sure you will." Pooh then replied

Now Pooh thought he would see them when he had the time.

But sadly because the school he went to had bullies, they would always tease at him and at first he was trying to ignore them.

Unfortunately not even the teachers could help him at all.

So he committed suicide and Pooh didn't even know about it at all.

Now Pooh thought he could see him again but he sadly didn't.

A day or two after the suicide attempt, Piglet decided to have a talk with him.

"So Pooh, are you okay." Piglet asked

"Oh I honestly don't know if Christopher Robin will come back." Pooh then said

"Um Pooh I don't think Christopher Robin will come back." Piglet then said

"Why?" Pooh then asked

"Well you see he unfortunately took his life." Piglet then said

"Oh that's right he never really told me his trouble." Pooh then said

"Pooh i'm so sorry I know how much he means to you I just wasn't able to tell you earlier." Piglet then said

"Well face it Piglet, my only friend is gone and honestly if it wasn't for me, I could've saved him." Pooh then said

"Oh Pooh I knew you could but i'm afraid to say this but you were distracted with thinking about when he will come back while the rest of us learned about the horrible news." Piglet then said

"Face it I once thought that life here was just perfect but now I realize that these woods mean nothing anymore." Pooh then said

"Pooh wait Christopher Robin never wanted this to happen." Piglet then said

"Well you could've told me that earlier." Pooh then said

And so he left the Hundred Acre Woods.

As for the others, well they weren't able to see him again.

Now you would think this would be all sad but however what Pooh doesn't know is that help was about to come.


	3. Chapter 2

When Pooh Met Hilda And Friends

Once Pooh was away from the Hundred Acre Woods, he did feel bad not just for himself but for his friends because he knew they meant to tell him about what happened to Christopher Robin.

Now usually he would go find honey but this time however he decided to think about all of the memories he and Christopher Robin had over the years.

He would remember all of the fun that had together, the many adventures and of course their bond.

Of course he was just wondering what he would've done to help Christopher Robin with his problems.

But he knew not everything lasts forever so he decided to move on and sure it wasn't easy for him but he had to do the right thing.

While Pooh was relaxing, a strange bird was listening to what he was thinking about and then went to go tell his friend about what he heard.

Just then he heard a strange noise coming from the bush and thought it was a monster but really it wasn't a monster but a large female hippo.

He honestly didn't know what to say at all.

Before he could say a thing, the hippo then said and in a polite way "Hello."

"Oh hello." he then said

"I'm Hilda." she then said

"I'm Pooh." He then said

"So what brings you to these parts of the forest?" she then asked

"Well i'm going through a rough time right now because my friend Christopher Robin committed suicide." Pooh then said

"Oh i'm so sorry to hear that." Hilda then said

"It's okay because well Christopher Robin is in a better place watching over me." Pooh then said

"I'm sure he is so you want to meet the others?" Hilda then said and asked

"Well sure." he then said

And so he then climbed on her back and off they went to go see the others.

Once the others saw her, they were glad to see her again but they were curious who the bear was.

She then told them about Pooh and what he's been through.

They then knew that he needed to be with them and they were kind to him so it wasn't a problem at all.

Pooh knew that for the first time since Christopher Robin's suicide attempt, he finally found the friends that mattered to him.


	4. Chapter 3

The Fun Was Just About To Begin

Now that Pooh was with his the right friends, he then knew that the fun was just getting started.

They would climb on trees and see the view of the whole woods and it would be beautiful.

Also they would enjoy a good swim at the local lake or river.

They would also see the stars at night and it would be quite an amazing sight to see.

Pooh then thought the fun would never end.

Of course the fun wouldn't last forever.

A day or two later, Hilda then told Pooh that their next one to help was Daniel Tiger.

Pooh was okay with that because they helped him see the good inside of all of us.


	5. Chapter 4

The Farewell

So once that day came, Hilda then told Pooh to always be himself and Pooh then thanked him for the fun.

They then left with Hilda and her friends going to the Neighborhood Of Make Believe for Daniel Tiger.

Pooh then went and currently lives in Disney Town.

As for them helping Daniel Tiger, the rest is history.

Sure his time with them was short but Pooh never forgot about the fun they had together while it lasted.


	6. Chapter 5

The End

So there you go and honestly i'm proud of my friends for helping Pooh, Daniel Tiger, and me because without them, we would be nothing.

They know how to always help and comfort those who are going through a hard time.

Since they are my friends, they mean the world to me and honestly I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them.

Also it goes to show that sometimes it's good to have friends that matter because they know how to be there for you.


End file.
